Fallout 3 Drabbles
by GothicAngel-sama
Summary: A collection of Fallout 3 drabbles that I've started to avoid any real responsiblities! Yay for avoidance! The rating will range from M-K but I will make it M overall for the very first story that is nothing but mindless smut. The pairings will change but yet I own nothing but the plot and the random OC's that pop up every now and then. PM me requests and feedback is love!
1. No Regerts: ButchFem OC

**A/N: So, I wanna try something new here. Most of my fic have been Naruto ones and I want to change that. Lately, I've been on a Fallout 3 kick (reading, writing and playing) and decided since I'm so goddamn stumped for my next chapter of** _ **Life is Different Now**_ **that I'm just gonna start a whole new fic! Yay for procrastination and avoidance of any real responablities! For now it'll prolly just be a collection of one- shots featuring F!LoneWonder x whoever in the hell I pair here with! The entries will vary from T to M so I am marking the entire thing as M and labeling as I go. A short intro will be atop each new fic and maybe if I get hella bored I'll make it into its own full blown story! Since I know most of you just may be here for the porn I will attempt to write I'll start you off with a lil Butch x F!LoneWonder.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT 3 OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM IT. I OWN ONLY THE PLOTS AND THE OC's I CREATE ON A WHIM TO STICK IN MY MINDLESS SMUT AND SHORT DRABBLES.**

 **Title: No Regerts  
Characters: Fem OC (she ain't the Lone Wonderer- just some random chick in Vault 101), Butch Deloria  
Summary: Mindless smut because I have no life and I don't wanna do anything even remotely productive \\(=^..^=)/  
Rating: M for attempts at writing a lemon and cursing (Greasers ain't especially known for their pristine language)**

I grunt as my back hits the steel wall behind me. "Hey, watch what you're doing," I growl as Butch cages me with his arms not a moment later. He grunts in response before his lips are on mine again, tugging down the zipper of my Vault suit. My arms snake around his neck as I pull him closer. His mouth slips from mine to my jaw line. He traces it with his tongue to the juncture of my shoulder and neck.

"You smell good baby," he whispers against my skin before biting down. I whimper in pleasure and rock myself against him. He hums as he pulls releases me and pulls away. "Just like lavender," his smile softens as he untangles me from him to slide my jumpsuit down my torso. It hangs loosely at my waist becoming increasingly restricting. Before long Butch's hand are on my hips pulling me back to him.

I hum contently, hands on his strong chest. "If I hadn't known any better Deloria, I'd think you'd got the hots for me." I smirk up at him and he returns it with a devilish grin.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're just a decent lay," he retorts. "Why would I want a runt like you anyways?" His harsh words are off put by his warm hands that have wondered up my off white tank top and to my ribs. I let out a sigh when he brushes against my tightening buds.

"Bite me," I sigh again as he pinches my nipple between his thumb and forefinger in the most delightful way.

"As you wish," he murmurs into my ear before dipping his head to my cloth covered breast. He sinks in his teeth harshly through the fabric and I arch against him.

"Butch," I whimper. He groans as he catches my nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking on it leaving a wet spot on my shirt. How is he so good at this? I think to myself as I thread my fingers through his hair again and pull him back up from my chest. "Stop teasing Deloria," I groan as he reattaches to my neck.

"Ohh I ain't teasing yet baby." His strong hands pull my tank top off and throw it to the side. "I'll show you," he drags his fingernails down my bare sides to the waistband of my suit. "Just how much of a tease I can be." With a throaty chuckle his hand enters my panties and he presses two fingers into my moist folds. I throw my head back in pleasure as he pumps his digits in and out of me, so delightfully slow.

"Butch," I whimper as I feel my belly tighten. "Oh, fuck. Faster please, I need more." Butch lets out a groan of his own as he presses himself against me. I can feel his member on my thigh, straining against his jeans. I slid a hand down between us and grip him through his jeans. He hisses and thrusts both himself and his fingers at the same speed as he threads his fingers through my hair and pulls my head to the side, kissing my neck.

"Fuck, Alex. I don't know how much longer I can hold out," he groans against my hot skin. He slips his fingers from my core and out of my hair. He steps back and slides out of my hand. He stares at me, dark brown eyes full of lust. He smiles at me, a predator's grin as he unbuckles his jeans and slides them down his hips. His full erect member springs gratefully from it's confines and Butch sighs as the cool air touches heated flesh. Before he can stop me, I drop to my knees and take the base in my grip, softly licking the tip. He gasps as I lick it again before taking it fully into my mouth and deep into my throat. I place my hands on his hips to steady him and bob my head as his hands find his way back to my hair, guiding me on his member as I moan around him. I feel him tighten and pulse on my tongue so I stop and slide him out of my mouth.

"Now Butch," my voice is thick with desire and need as I look up at him. Butch nods and helps me up before pulling my jumpsuit the rest of the way down and pushing me back against the wall. He lifts me up and I quickly wrap my legs around his hips as he thrusts quickly into me. I whimper as I tighten my grip on his waist and pull him closer. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and bury my face in his neck to muffle my cries.

"Fuckin' hell runt, you're so tight," he whispers into my neck as he thrusts against me faster. "God Alex. Say my name."

"Butch," I whimper against his hot skin. "Ahh fuck, Butch. Faster, please…" I beg as he grunts and thrusts faster into me, white spots dance across my vision. I sink my teeth into his neck harshly and suck. "Mine," I mutter. He chuckles low in his throat as he slows his thrusts.

"And who do you belong to?" he asks. I whimper as the heat in my belly starts to ebb away. He thrusts slowly into me, teasing me. "Answer me Alexandria. Who. Do. You. Belong. To?" He punctuates each word with a sharp thrust of his hips, hitting my G-spot every time.

"You," I gasp digging my nails into his shoulder as waves of pleasure sweep through my body. "I belong to you Butch. Oh, please let me cum, baby." I shudder and tighten around him as he releases a primal growl and bites the nape of mu neck, breaking the skin and leaving a mark that won't fade for a long time. He thrusts into me fast and hard, like an animal. I feel my orgasm get closer and scream his name as I release around him. He grunts my name and thrust a few more times into me as I ride it out before he comes with a strangled moan of my name. I untangle myself from him and fix myself before I leave.

 **A/N: They had a quickie down in the reactor level :3 it wasn't the best I've done but it ain't the worst either. I'll try to make at least one or two a week but I promise nothing. PM me requests or suggestions, feedback is love and remember to check out Life Is Different Now!**


	2. His New Contractor: CharonFem OC

**Title: His New Contractor  
Characters: Charon (Very out of character and if you don't like it then please by all means leave my fic.), Alexandria (Same OC fr 'No Regerts'.)  
Summary: A little Vaultie made it across the Capital Wasteland and into the D.C ruins. Found half-dead and almost out of ammo, the Underworld sentry drags her in to the doctor to get patched up. With no shortage of caps she decided to explore and ends up in the Ninth Circle.  
Rating: T for language  
(It is VERY likely this will become a fic of it's own and I reserve every right to turn a drabble of my creation into a full fic.)**

 **SAME DISCLAIMER APPLIES FROM THE FIRST STORY.**

Charon's POV  
Ever since the bombs fell it's literally been hell on Earth. I was once a soldier –respected and feared- now I'm nothing but a fucking guard dog in the Ninth Circle. Ever since this scumbag Ahzrukhal bought my contract off some slavers I've been acting as security in his bar. I guess I can't complain much, I can't say he's the worse employer I've had but he sure as hell ain't the best either. Underworld seems like the ideal place for Ghouls like us because even in this wasteland we're still freaks of nature.

I let out another silent groan as I watch Ahzrukhal try to sell "my services" to Carol. It's not that I have anything against her, but I ain't like him. If I'm sleeping with a woman-Ghoul or smooth skin- I want her to want it too. Of course, it's not like I ever get the chance for any carnal pleasures, Ahzrukhal saves those for himself.

"Thanks again, but I really have to be getting back to the shop," Carol is trying her best to keep her cool and not offend my employer. She's been in here a few times when Patchwork got a little too rowdy and I had to escort him out. She's well aware of what I can do and the fact that I have no say in what I do and to whom.

"Are you sure? I can offer you and your, partner, a decent price for tonight." He grins trying to be charming but it just displays his cracked, yellowing teeth. He's starting to get upset. I can tell by the way his hand is twitching at his side and the way he watches the door nervously. He owns the Ninth Circle but Cerberus isn't above frying a Ghoul for being a letch. He's done it before and would like to again.

Whatever Carol was about to say was cut off by the door to the Ninth Circle being kicked in. Every patron in the bar stopped what they were doing to see who made such a 'grand' entrance. There had been mutterings about a Vaultie showing up. She kept it up she's going out the front doors of the museum the same way they came in –a bloody pulp being drug like a rag doll. I watch in mild interest as a girl with brown hair and big green eyes strolls in like she owns the place. She wears a Merc trader outfit and the skirt seems to sit a little higher on her hips than it was meant to. She looks over at me, saying nothing. She tilts her head to the side and saunters up to me.

"Hi there," she calls. I glance down at her, grunt and look away. She scratches absently at her cheek. "Do you ever talk?" she tries again.

"Talk to Ahzrukhal," I respond shortly. Her pink lips part again to speak but I cut her off. "Talk. To. Ahzrukhal." She turns with a huff and walks to the bar, hips swaying catching every male's attention.

"What's up with the big guy in the corner?" I hear her ask. Ahzrukhal, who never passes up an opportunity to boast about me, launches into a huge explanation of my contract. The Vaultie says very little during his explanation, instead taking a few sips of her whiskey. "So how much for his contract?" she asks when he lapses into silence. I roll my eyes and pretend no to be listening to them. After being stuck as Ahzrukhal's dog for over sixty years I've learned not to get my hopes up.

"I don't think a little girl like you can afford it," he sneers at her. Ahzrukhal licks his cracking lips and looks her up and down. "Maybe you and I can work out another arrangement though?" he moves his hand and places it over the Valtice's. She slips her hand away from his with a look of disgust.

"How 'bout a thousand caps?" she reaches into her pack and pulls out a small pouch that jingles when she shakes it. Ahzrukhal's eyes light up as he takes it and slowly counts the full amount on the counter.

After a grueling ten minutes of counting, he sweeps the caps into the pouch and turns to his safe in the wall. He spins the combination, places her payment inside and takes out a folded piece of paper out and hands it to her. "I'll let you have the pleasure of informing Charon yourself," he murmurs with a sick grin as she nods and tucks my contract into her armor.

I watch in mild interest as she saunters over and looks up at me. "Your name is Charon right?" I nod. "Well, Charon, I'm Alexandria. As it turns out, I'm your new employer." I stare at her for a moment, not sure what to say.

"You've purchased my contract from Ahzrukhal?" she nods slowly playing with a strand of her brown hair. "Wait here please while I take care of something." I don't wait for her response. I simply push myself off the wall and un-holster my shotgun. My former employer looks up at me and grins wickedly.

"Ah, Charon. Come to say goodbye?" he laughs. I grunt in response and level the barrel at his face, shooting twice. The few patrons that the bar still housed ran at the sound of gunshots, leaving it empty except for me, Ahzrukhal's body and my new contractor - Alexandria.

"Why'd you shoot him?" Her voice comes from beside me.

"He was an evil bastard and deserved to die," I answer shortly and re-holster my weapon. Alexandria hums in response as she moves around the counter and bends over Ahzrukhal's fallen form.

"Grab any and everything you can. Booze, chems, caps- anything we can trade." She pats him down as I move to empty the liquor cabinet into my pack. "And for God's sake, hurry the hell up before Cerberus makes it down here." She grumbles moving to the safe to retrieve her caps.

"As you wish, Mistress." I return in a monotone as she sweeps the chem stash into her pack. I feel her eyes on my back as I move to the back room for Ahzrukhal's private stash and come back with an old scoped magnum and four clips of .556 rounds.

"God," she breathes when she sees what I'm holding. "Where did you find that Charon?"

"It was a part of my former employers personal belongings." A flurry of voices kick up outside the doors that lead to the Ninth Circle and she draws in a sharp breath moving to stand beside me.

"Think we can make it out alive?" she murmurs.

"I will protect you with my life, Mistress." She shakes her head at the title but says nothing, instead motioning for me to follow her into the concourse of Underworld.

O. .o.O

Alexandria's POV  
"Kid, what in the hell is that thing following you?" asks Lucas Simms, Megaton sheriff.

"Easy sheriff," I soothe. "This is Charon. He's my new bodyguard." I pull out a small pouch of a hundred caps and slip it into his palm. "I assure you that he won't be causing any problems while we're here." Simms looks at me, the caps, and Charon before he lets out a long sigh.

"Alright kid. I'm trusting you, if things get too messy though," he shakes his head.

"I understand Sheriff." I nod and motion for Charon to follow me up the ramp and to my humble shack. I throw open the door and drop my pack on the floor. Charon moves in behind me and closes the door as I move to the small kitchenette tucked into the back.

"Good evening Madame," calls a voice from the second floor landing.

"Hiya Wadsworth!" I call back grabbing two Nuka- Cola and handing it to the stoic Ghoul still standing beside the door. "Wads, this is Charon. Charon, this is Wadsworth. Please play nice because I don't feel like redecorating again." I joke as I crack open my drink and take a sip. Charon has yet to move from his spot by the door. "Do you wanna take a seat?" I motion to the couch.

"I will do as Mistress commands of me. Is it your desire that I seat myself?" He asks robotically.

"Well, I assume you're a grown ass man so I guess that means you can do whatever in the hell you want." I sit on the floor and pull my pack off the couch to start organizing my supplies. "Hand me your pack will ya?" He moves stiffly and hands me his pack before moving back to where he was standing. "And what's with this 'Mistress' shit? It's fucking weird. Call me Alex." I spread his supplies out with mine and can't help but drool over my new supply of booze.

"As you wish, Alex." He still has yet to sit. Or drink his Nuka. Or say anything not weird. Sigh, at least he stopped calling me mistress. Too goddamn kinky for my tastes.

I pick up a bottle of scotch and turn it over in my hands before I take the top off and take a drink. I sigh contently as it burns down my throat and settles warmly in my stomach. "Drink," I thrust the bottle out to Charon.

"But Alex I cannot sufficiently protect you if I am intoxicated," he protests not taking the bottle.

I scowl and take another drink before holding out the bottle again. "That was not a request Charon. Who would attack us? This is MEGATON for god sake! This, this is home," I whisper the last bit and look away. I sit for a moment in silence before I feel the bottle being tugged from my hand.

"May I take a seat, Alex?" Charon asks turning the bottle in his hands inspecting the label.

"I already told you to sit down," I huff. "Now then, take a drink and pass it back. I have sorrows I want to drown." Charon makes a face as he sits on the couch beside me and takes a long drink, draining half the bottle before passing it back to me. I smile up at the Ghoul. "This looks to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship Charon."


	3. Not What He Seems M RaiderF Wastelander

**Title: Not What He Seems  
Characters: Random OC Raiders and Wastelanders that I make up to go in this story  
Summary: A Raider and a female Wastelander…  
Rating M sexual content (not that much but still for safety reasons) and drinking**

A young man with pockmarked skin stands on the edge of the glow of a small barrel fire as a girl with wide brown eyes stares up at him. The girl is bound by her ankles and wrists sitting on a worn and stained mattress. A strip of cloth that was once white -now stained red- gags her from making any sounds. The man, no older than the girl in front of him, pacing around her with a feral grin. She whimpers behind the gag as he traces her spine with the tip of a jagged knife. He lets out a barking laugh when she shakes as the blade bites the skin of her bare arm leaving a fine line, red dripping from it.

"You're really pretty," the man sneers showing his yellowing and rotting teeth as he knees in front of her, knife pressed to her throat. "What are you doing out here? A pretty girl like you," he pauses as he paws at her cloth covered chest. "Might get hurt," she lets out a pitiful whimper that catches in the bloody rag. The Raider pulls her up by her hair and pulls away the gag. "Beg little girlie, beg for your life," he hisses into her neck as he starts to lick and nip at her skin.

"Please," the young Wastelander sobs. "Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" the Raider questions with his lips next to his ear. She shutters as his warm, stale breath ghosts over her ear. "Just what did you have in mind darling…?" he licks the shell of her ear and laughs again when she jumps away. He pulls back and stares into her doe eyes. "Would you," he starts to undo the lacings of his trousers. "Do me a favor?" he sneers as she blushes and turns away.

"Only if you untie my hands," she whispers to the fire. The light reflecting in her eyes makes him pause.

"I don't really think you're in any position to be negotiating." He pulls his flaccid member and starts to stroke it in front of her face. She turns further away and stares into the fire, trying to force herself out of her body, anything to not remember this. "Now then, this is your one warning: if you bite me, I will break all of your teeth from your cock sucking mouth. Do you understand me?" When he receives an affirmative nod he grabs her by the hair and forces his member into her mouth. He moans as he thrusts the girl's head faster on himself, ignoring her whimpers and gags. "Good girl," he coos. "You're such a good little slut, sucking my dick like this. You know if you're lucky Darcus may let me keep you." He slows to a less brutal pace and pets her hair almost lovingly. "Would you like that baby? Do you wanna stay here with Bobo? Yes, that's right, you do."

The poor Wasteland girl can do nothing to stop this man, Bobo, from using her mouth. She can taste the dirt, sweat and blood on his skin and it makes her gag. She shuts her eyes tightly and tries to block out the sweet sound of his voice knowing it carries only the promise of more pain and torture. She can feel when he's close because his thrusts become faster and more erratic and his member pulses thickly on her tongue. She whimpers again saying a silent prayer to the Powers that he'd pull out so she wouldn't have to taste him. Her prayers though go unanswered when he stiffens and her mouth fills with the sour and bitter taste of his semen. Her eyes go wide as she starts to panic. She doesn't want to swallow but the man above her shows no sign of pulling away from her just yet. With her heart beating fast in her chest and her mind on overload apposing her next action, she swallows.

"Ohh, good girl," Bobo pets her head and allows himself to slip out of her mouth. "You swallowed without me having to tell you. Well that's worth something you know." After tucking himself back into his trousers, Bobo grabbed the girl and took her over to a chain link fence. Cutting the ties that bind her wrist, he quickly grabs her left hand and holds it high above her head and ties it into the honeycomb pattern of the fence. The girl, now with one free arm, watches Bobo as he walks over to a footlocker and pulls out a bottle of whiskey. He unstoppers it and takes a drink. Walking back over to his companion he holds out the bottle and waits for her to take it.

She reaches out cautiously and grabs the bottle. She takes a mouthful before swishing it around and spitting it out to her right. She repeats this twice more before taking a small sip, just enough to wash the bitter taste from her throat. "What do you plan on doing with me?" she asks her voice cracking and timid.

"Like I said," Bobo starts reaching for the whiskey again. "I'll ask Darcus if I can keep you around." He pulls a pack of cigarettes from between the layers of burlap that provide them cover and lights one. He inhales the nicotine and lets it out slowly, watching the streams it drifts into as it curls high above them. The girl takes this time to look her captor over. He isn't exactly ugly, but countless hours under the hot sun and little access to warm water nd soap can do that to a person. She notices that his eyes are a blue-green and his hair a dirty blonde.

Bobo flicks his cigarette stub into the fire and continues to watch the only entrance into his small nook. "What would you do with me if Darcus says, says no?" the young girl asks with a small voice. The man in front of her lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head. His face softens and he looks years younger. In the warm fire light he looks sad and weathered. He says nothing and the girl doesn't try to engage him in conversation again. She eventually tips her head back and falls asleep staring at the stars.

Bobo watches in silence as the Wastelander falls into a fitful sleep. She attempts to kick with her legs still bound and whimpers softly, nightmares filled with a wicked grin and serrated blade. The sound of wild dogs howling at the moon echoes off the buildings ricocheting it back, making it sound closer and farther sporadically. "This wasn't what I wanted," Bobo confesses quietly. "I never thought I would become such a monster." As he whispers he looks down at his hands stained red with the blood of the innocent and evil alike. "I'm sorry," he whispers to the girl tied on the fence.

He watches as her chest rises and falls a few more times before he sighs and moves from his spot by the fire to cut her binds and lay her on the filthy mattress behind him. He manages to move her without waking her up but the girl mutters in her sleep and curls into his warmth. He looks down at her and feels his heart tighten when his eyes follow the trail of blood from her bare shoulder to her wrist. _I never wanted to become such a monster._ He kneels by her as she sleeps and brushes a strand of hair from her face.

"Forgive me," he murmurs as he grabs the gear he had stripped her of earlier and lays it out next to her. Bobo had expected Darcus and the rest of them to be back by noon tomorrow and judging by the moon it should be no later than midnight. He sighs to himself as he tries to move as silently as he can as he packs his gear and leaves a pack of Cram and InstaMash for the girl when she wakes up. With his pack on his shoulders and a cigarette dangling from his lip, he leaves the relative safety of his nook and starts his trek back to Evergreen Mills. They'll be mad as hell to see him back so soon, but it's his life for hers.

Maybe he's not really as bad as he seems after all.


	4. Love Hurts: DiegoxAngela

**Title: Love Hurts (As in the song by Nazareth)  
Characters: Angela Staley; Diego  
Summary: Angela Staley finally confronts Diego.  
Rating: …I guess it would be K+ cause this ain't nothing bad **

I smile at Shrapnel as I place his order of Mirelurk Cakes inn front of him. He nods and begins eating, paying me no more attention. I resist the urge to sigh as I move from the bar to take the Hargrove boy's order. "What'll it be today James?" I ask him as I make it to the edge of the table.

"A bowl of Sugar Bombs and a Salisbury Steak with InstaMash for ma," he answers looking around the marketplace for her.

"Alright, that'll be 17 caps." I turn on my heel to walk away but he stops me.

"What do you mean 17 caps? I ain't got that kind of money!" he rants.

I do sigh this time. "Well, I can start a tab for you and your mother if you'd like James," I rub my temple with two fingers. "But that needs to be paid at least once a week and-"

"Would it be acceptable if I covered his tab, just this once, Miss Angela?" a smooth voice breaks from behind me. I turn around to see Diego, a priest in training, standing behind me. "It would be something that Saint Monica would approve of I'm sure," he smiles and my heart flutters. Diego is the only male on the ship that is anywhere close to my age and that isn't doped but half the time.

"Are you sure you'd wanna pay the 17 caps for him?" I turn around fully and watch as he nods. "That's great!" I smile widely at him. "Well can I get you anything while you're here?" he shakes his head no and hands me the correct about of caps before turning back around and walking away.

I watch him go before I move to give my father the order as I get James' cereal. "I saw what you did there Angela," my father's voice is right behind me, nearly making me spill sugary substance on the countertop.

"So?" I ask nonchalantly.

"I'd prefer if you'd refrain from doing so in the future," my father Gary Staley pins me with a harsh glare. I sigh and let my shoulders drop knowing better than to argue with him. I nod and finish my shift, working under his watchful eye that I don't give away any more free meals or handouts. God, my father is such a slave driver sometime. I mean, I know he could be worse but I couldn't in good conscious let James starve 'cause his mom is a dead beat drunk!

As the last costumer leaves, a caravan man named Crow, Diego approaches me at the counter. "Angela," he calls my name softly as I turn to scrap left over InstaMash into a bucket. "I wish to speak with you, will you meet me on the flight deck after your shift?" he speaks quickly and watches as my father ducks into Quick Fix to talk to Cindy. I nod in agreement not trusting my voice to make me sound like a complete goof and watch as he walks away.

This is it! This is finally it! Oh my god, how I have been waiting so long for this moment. Diego wants to talk to me alone so he can confess his love to me and leave the stupid church and marry me. I can't help the stupid smile that never leaves my face as I dance my way through my chores and finish them in record time.

"Hey daddy can I go now?" I ask my father as I hang my rag up to dry and he inspects my work.

He nods. "Go ahead, just remember: No getting in trouble and for God's sake don't leave the ship. I had a nice talk with Harkness and the other security guards after that day."

"I know, I know," I walk over and kiss him on the cheek. "The ruins are too dangerous for a barmaid like me and I'm only allowed on the bridge on trading days."

"Don't make me sound like a jailer Angela. You know I'm only doing this for your own good," he says sadly and rubs a hand down his face looking years older. With a smile he dismisses me and I turn on my heel and make my way to the stairwell.

When I open the door to the flight deck I can see a figure standing near the edge. "Diego?" I call out making my way over. He turns around to face me and smiles. I return the smile feeling my heart swell. Butterflies kick up in my stomach and I feel almost dizzy yet intensely focused at the same time. It's almost like the time Ted Strayer had talked me into doing some Jet with him. I shake away those thoughts and turn my attention back to the man in front of me. "Hi," I nervously tuck a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hello Angela." He replies warmly as he takes my hand and leads me to a makeshift bench. "Do you know why I asked you up here?" He questions as we sit.

"Of course Diego, I just want to hear you say it."

He clears his throat. "Angela Staley?"

"Yes Diego?"

"I wanted to apologize for getting you into trouble with your father. I hadn't realized that my offering to pay for James' meal would be such an inconvenience."

"Oh Diego, you have no idea how long I've been wait- you what now?" I stop and stare at him as if he had grown two heads.

"I was apologizing to you. I did as the parish would wish of me to do, helping those less fortunate than myself and expecting nothing in return."

"I- I thought you asked me out here to confess your love to me…" I say quietly looking away.

He laughs and it feels like a dagger in my heart. "Angela, of course I love you. I love you as Saint Monica states we should love all fellow people and pray for the souls of the sinners that they too will enter Heaven when the divine sees fit to take them from the land of the living."

"But you don't understand!" I cry shrilly, my voice cracking. "I don't just love you; I'm **_IN_** love with you. You're the only person that I think about constantly. I want to be with you because your laugh, your smile, your presents makes my heart skip a beat and I can't imagine this world without you!" Tears start to stream from my face. "Do you understand? I want us to get married and have children together. Have a life together…" I fall to my knees sobbing hoping he'll say that he feels the same.

"Angela," he kneels beside me and puts his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer. "I'm sorry; I don't feel the same way about you that you do about me. Even if I did, I have an obligation to the church and I can't just drop that all for a silly daydream do you understand? This is my life; this is what I want to do."

"But- but what do you mean you don't feel the same way? Diego I need you, I can't live without you." before he can react and pull away from me I turn and catch his lips in a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and try to draw him closer. He doesn't move, instead he breaks the kiss and looks me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. I told you I don't feel the same way. Goodbye Angela." Without saying anything else he stands and makes his way back to the door we came out through and disappears back into the bowls of the ship.

A strangled cry escapes my throat as tears blur my vision. Curl into myself and cry until it gets dark. From atop the old tankard I can hear the howl of Super Mutants that roam the D.C. Ruins. A pair of hands are on my shoulders now, shaking me awake. They help me to stand. I can hear the person's muffled voice in my ear, but I can't make out the words through the waves in my head. The only person that I had ever loved said that he doesn't feel the same; he would never feel the same. Diego doesn't love me. How can I go on?

I'm laid down on my bed to sleep and I feel my body drifting off but my mind is empty. My heart is numb and I can't feel anything. I stay in bed for what feels like just a few minutes, but judging from the intervals that my father leaves and returns it's been at least a week. Sometimes Cindy or Ms. Vera will come down to help me bathe. I don't know what my father pays them and honestly I don't care. They try to speak to me, but I never respond. The only thing in my mind is love hurts.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little fic here. I know it's not the best but hell, I could do worse. For lack of something better to do with my miserable life the next episode will be about Crimson and Clover's lives in Paradise Falls…as I said: nothing better to do. Enjoy!**


End file.
